This application proposes continued support of a successful research-based training program in Endocrinology and Metabolism at Oregon Health &Science University. The main goal of this program, now in its 14th year, is to prepare qualified trainees for successful scientific careers as independent investigators by providing intensive training in hypothesis-driven, basic and disease-oriented research in a stimulating and collegial academic environment. Potential candidates will hold an MD, MD/PhD, or PhD degree. Successful MD candidates will have completed residency training as well as a first, clinical year of endocrine fellowship training prior to enrolling in this program. This requirement allows both MD and PhD trainees to devote at least 80% of their time to first hand experience and training in hypothesis-driven endocrine research under the supervision of an established successful investigator. Research activities will be supplemented by weekly journal clubs, research-in-progress meetings, endocrine research grand rounds, and by formal graduate level course work tailored to the individual scientific needs of each trainee. The special strengths of this program include: 1) The diverse skills and research interests of the faculty in a wide variety of areas including growth factors, thyroid, pituitary, adrenal, signal transduction, molecular genetics, diabetes, obesity, bone and mineral metabolism, lipid disorders, metabolic derangements and reproductive endocrinology. 2) The substantial laboratory resources of the faculty and recently expanded clinical research resources of the OHSU Clinical and Translational Research Center, which facilitates training in state-of-the-art clinical investigation. 3) The outstanding environment for research in both clinical as well as cellular and molecular endocrinology and related areas at OHSU and its affiliated institutions (Vollum Institute and Oregon National Primate Research Center). A major premise of the training program is that the need for skilled physician-investigators will only continue to increase over the coming decades and is critical for continued advancements in human health care. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program seeks to train independent academic endocrinologists who will function as independent laboratory scientists capable of developing research programs that address endocrine disorders in the future.